The present disclosure relates to a content extracting device, a content extracting method and a program.
In recent years, the number of digital contents owned by a user has increased along with wide use of digital cameras and a higher capacity of a memory storing digital data therein. A user has confirmed and selected each content in order to extract and reproduce a desired content.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a method for automatically extracting a content based on a content analysis result. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-81021 proposes therein an electronic album displaying system capable of calculating an intimacy degree of objects on an album basis and extracting a photograph when an intimacy degree with a designated object is equal to or more than a predetermined threshold, assuming that a smaller number of objects in one photograph have a higher intimacy degree of the objects.